A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-microbial compositions and methods of using them. More particularly, the present invention relates to anti-microbial compositions useful for treating one or more adverse effects of microbial infections, and to methods for administering the anti-microbial compositions.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Treatment of Microbial Infections
The medical literature regarding anti-microbial agents is vast and describes a number of anti-microbials including naturally occurring compounds as well as synthetic or semi-synthetic compounds produced in the laboratory. Consumers today often prefer to use naturally occurring compounds when these are available. Due to concern over side effects, which may be well documented side effects that occur in conjunction with a treatment, or possibly unknown side effects that may result from long-term use of a treatment, many consumers especially prefer anti-microbial treatments that are prepared from natural materials, such as herbs, with a minimal amount of chemical processing.
Treatment of Inflammation
Inflammation can result from microbial infections. In modern non-herbal medicine, there are two major categories of anti-inflammatory medicines: steroidal and non-steroidal. Steroidal anti-inflammatory medicines are powerful medications, which are based on hormonal substances, such as cortisone. Steroidal medications have a stronger anti-inflammatory response than non-steroidal medicines. Steroidal medications can be taken as pills, injected into the bloodstream, or injected directly into a joint space. There are many non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications. Acetaminophen, aspirin, ibuprofen, and naproxen are the most commonly used non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications.
Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs have three major actions, all of which are related to inhibition of cyclo-oxygenase resulting in decreased formation of prostanoids. Firstly, an anti-inflammatory action can be achieved by reducing production of vasodilator prostaglandins (PGE2, PGI2), which means less vasodilation and, indirectly less oedema. Secondly, an analgesic effect can be achieved by reduced prostaglandin production (less sensitization of nociceptic nerve endings to the inflammatory mediators bradykinin and 5-hydroxytryptamine). Thirdly, an antipyretic effect can produce an anti-inflammatory action, probably due to a decrease in the mediator PGE2 generated in response to inflammatory pyrogens, much as interleukin-1.
There are side effects to both of these groups of medicines. They may include, among other things, stomach upset, stomach bleeding, or ulcers, kidney problems, hearing problems and ankle swelling. Additionally, the steroidal anti-inflammatory medications can have more serious side effects including: loss of bone mass, cataracts, reduced ability to fight infection, swelling and weight gain, mood changes, high blood pressure, and problems with the bone marrow where blood cells are produced.
It is therefore an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide an anti-microbial composition.
It is a further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide an anti-microbial composition made from natural products.
It is a still further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a method for treating microbial infections by administering an anti-microbial composition.
It is a still further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a method to treat microbial infections by administering a composition made from natural products.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the summary and detailed description of the invention, which follow.